epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/The Funeral of Devilishmind of Fun
Hello, and thank you for, in a way, gathering at Wikia Cemetery, Epic Rap Battles of History section, for the funeral of Devilishmind of Fun. I am not completely in the know of most of what happened, but I, as one of his friends, have been appointed to host his funeral. Devilishmind was fond of this Wikia, which was eventually his downfall. He was banned, and he wanted to be on this wikia so badly, he resorted to sockpuppeting. For those of you who don't know what sockpuppeting is, it's basically having more than one account, in order to spy on people on chat, or multi-vote, or other reasons. He had a back-up account as Captain Coolface, and, as Shaun has presented here. he was also the controller of Shadow Warrior of Destruction. So, today on chat, we collected around him as he prepared to die, and his last wish was for Piet to ban him, to end his agony. It will be remembered, mostly because of the fact that Shaun then ended it for Devil in the way only Shaun can. Now, if any of you users would like to post a comment on what you thought of Devil (Compliments or Constructive Criticism, no nasty comments), and I will post it here. (Any admins, can you also post it in the comments and not add it straight in, because I don't think it is respectful to violate a funeral. I also will ask an admin (I will probably ask Piet) to add in the comments if I ask him (i:e my pc won't let me, or if I am away for more than 2 days.) I will start off. After around 20 comments, we will continue with the burial. I will continue to enter the comments of anyone else during or after the service. Thank you. As many people haven't fully read that, I need to ask again, Admins, can you let me put them in. Thank you. DexterMaximus - Devilish was a good user, and it is disappointing that he had to end like this... Loygansono55 - It is truly a shame to see one of my friends resort to ways that are truly *ahem* Devilish. Before his turn to the dark side, he was, while annoying, a nice guy, and did not deserve this. R.I.P. Devil. Meatholl - *sniff* This is too much for me to take.. *sniff* Devilishmind, you were fun. Goodbye... Left 4 Speed - Rest in peace, man. I'm gonna do something (that was your last request). Mrpietcaptain - Erm, well.....i'm not good at speaking at funerals. So...Bazinga? AnimaShaun - Devil.... When you arrived on this wiki you were an annoying little prick. And now here we are 5 months later. J1coupe - He was a nice guy, however his actions caught up to him. Rest in Piece, Devil. NightHawk9001 - Devil, well, you were a user here. Excuse me as I rinse out my eyes. *steps out* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tkwarrior - I never even knew thee. Just kidding, you were annoying. Rest in the Devil's Den, Devilish Scrawland Scribblescratch - Veshoom. :D V0DeusEstDomini - REST. IN. PEACE. Epic Frank - It was a good day... to die hard... Dragonsblood23 - You were a good opponent IsaacNewton98 - Sorry you're gone man. Have a good life. Chuck1551 - WTF? He died? Lol FlareBlitz47 - I'm just here for the buffet so, uh, I'll just say I'm calling dibs his stuff Teddyfail - We will always miss you Devil. Tesla Man - What am I doing here? Hmm.... *some Wikia contributor tells him* K, goodbye everyone, I'm going to that Waffle House down the road, anyone want to come? Category:Blog posts